Shin Ai
by Kanoko
Summary: Shin Ai or True Love. The two has a crush on each other yet they are afraid of confessing. NanoFate
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN.

* * *

**Shin Ai **

**by **

**Kanoko**

I listened to the dull ring of the phone trying to get through to Nanoha's phone. At long last there was a different sound. I was about to speak when Nanoha's voice came first.

"This is Takamachi Nanoha and as you hear, I am currently not near my cell phone so please leave a message after the "breaker." There was a pause and I wondered what she meant by "breaker." My question was quickly answered when I once again hear Nanoha's voice.

"Starlight… Breaker!" I was left dumbfounded at my cell phone wondering what had just happened.

That was my first time getting the leave a message when calling Nanoha after all. I never even heard such a thing before. It's rather strange though since Nanoha would always pick up whenever I call her but lately I've feel that she's been avoiding me. Was it because she found out that I have feelings for her in ways that is more than just best friends? I surely hoped that's not the case.

* * *

I stared at the phone as it rang and I was getting tempted to pick up the call. Shaking my head firmly, I went back to my homework. Fate is really stubborn… I've obviously been avoiding her for a while now and she is still trying to get through to me. I wish she would give up otherwise I might suddenly can't take it anymore and confess to her that I love her in ways that not normal for just best friends.

With a sigh, I closed my homework book and went downstairs with the hope that helping out in the café would keep my mind of Fate for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this is going and I also don't know if I would continue this or not. The title in romaji is the same as Mizuki Nana's song Shin Ai but in kanji it means true love and not deep love like Mizuki Nana's song. So... Yeah, I hope you liked this little prologue and hopefully I would continue this. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN though I do own one of the Figma Takamachi Nanoha figure.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

It's Monday. Why is it Monday so fast? Where did my weekend go? Oh right… I spent it missing Fate-chan. Now it's Monday and what should I do to avoid her today. I don't think Hayate-chan is going today... I think it's something about a doctor's appointment so I can't use Hayate-chan as an excuse today. Maybe I should skip today but if mom finds out I'll be dead faster than I can even say starlight. That's totally not going to work.

"Nanoha, are you awake yet? You'll be late if you don't wake up soon!" I heard my mother call from outside my door.

I closed my eyes again and sat up. As the door opened, I turned towards it while opening my eyes. There I found my mother looking back at me with a bit of annoyance in her visage. I guess it has something to do with me waking up but not responding to her call.

"Good morning, mom." I said simply as I walked past her and to the bathroom to wash up and think of ideas to avoid Fate today.

"I can't believe you! How long were you planning to avoid us?" I gave Arisa-chan an apologetic smile as she yelled at me for avoiding them for the past… I don't remember how long.

I wasn't really avoiding them but just Fate… It just that Fate hangs out with them. Well I wouldn't even be here if I had avoided them well enough. Usually, Hayate-chan would save me from being dragged away by them but since she's not in school today, I guess that's impossible. It really sucks that they will never know why I'm avoiding them… I only told Hayate-chan. She very understanding of my feelings of course but Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan hangs out with Fate. What if one day one of them blurts out that I have feelings for Fate in front of her? That's a risk I'm totally not willing to take, that's for sure.

"I wasn't really avoiding you… Well you know, I've been busy, that's all." It wasn't entirely a lie. Although that wasn't true either.

"You liar, we all saw you with Hayate and you were absolutely avoiding us." Arisa-chan is going to blow soon, not that this is any better.

"A-Arisa-chan, accompany me to the bathroom please?" Saved by Suzuka-chan! I looked at Suzuka-chan and gave her a thank you look.

Still grumbling, Arisa-chan stomped off with Suzuka-chan. It really is odd how only Suzuka-chan can calm the fiery Arisa Bannings. Taking a relief sigh, I stared at my drink while trying to ignore the pair of eyes that are staring at me.

* * *

**[Fate]**

She hasn't spoken to me ever since Arisa called her over to have lunch together. She was very reluctant though Arisa had threatened to drag her by her collar over with us if she didn't come. I really want to say something to her but I also don't want her to run off like all the other times I've tried. Sighing, I took a long drink of my tea and somehow it went down the wrong pipe. I nearly dropped the cup as I struggled to keep my coughs as low as possible.

"Are you okay?" Ah, she noticed. I nodded my head and I looked at her. Our eyes met for a brief moment before she stood up and broke the eye contact.

"I'll… go get some tissues." I watched her back as she walked away and for a moment it felt like she was leaping into a darkness in which I cannot reach. It made me stand up and reached out unconsciously to her.

"N-Nanoha!" The name tore from my mouth before I could even stop myself.

She turned around and my throat suddenly feels parched. I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything. I could only imagine myself like a fish, opening and closing its mouth without any sound.

"Do you need something?" I could see a bit of amusement on her face as she said that. I must have looked like a fool.

"Ah… It's nothing, I-I'm fine." I could feel a blush coming onto my face.

Hey, the girl that avoided us! Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!" I turned around to see Arisa and Suzuka heading our way. I turned back around to look at Nanoha and she gave an exasperated look before walking back to her original spot.

"Fate choked and I was going to get tissues." She said matter-of-factly.

Arisa growled and bared her teeth at Nanoha and looked as if she was going to pounce on her but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing anything. At this point, Arisa had her hands clenched into fists and had a very annoyed look on her face.

Amusement once again stole across Nanoha's face but she didn't say anything. I looked at Nanoha and was about to say something but then the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period. As she walked past me, I whispered words loud enough for only her to hear but whether she really heard them or not is beyond me.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

I stared outside the window with a book in front of my face as a weak attempt to make it look like I was paying attention. It wasn't like I didn't want to pay attention. It's just that with what happened before at the end of lunch, I just couldn't focus at all.

"_Come to the roof after school. I'll wait for you until you come."_ She had said. What should I do? Should I-!

"Takamachi! I don't really mind if you stare at the book and not pay attention but would mind not looking out the window?" Ah… busted. I sat back up and looked around to see the other students giggling.

"Sure, sensei." I said nonchalantly.

I should go after school to see what Fate wanted.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter one is done! Thank you for reading! I thank you all for the reviews for the prologue. By the way, Nanoha and Fate would be a tad bit OOC in this story due to different Family circumstances especially for Nanoha's case. I do apologize for that for those who doesn't like OOC-ness.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's the same over and over. I still don't own MSLN.

A/N 1: Alright due to the fact that there were reviews on how confusing it was to figure out who was thinking, I have decided to add the point of view signaler.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

Classes ended rather quickly today. Is it because there's something waiting for me after school? At this moment I really think that my decision to go talk to Fate is wrong. I really want to back out. What if she wants to say to me that she doesn't want to me my friend anymore and that I'm gross? That's the reason why I avoided her in the first place. I didn't want to disgust her. But I know that girl well enough to know that she'll really wait for me there until she sees me.

With a sigh I took out my cell phone and punched in a message. Just as I was going to send the message, something made me stop. Something inside me is saying I should go see what Fate wants instead of sending her the message. Just as I was about to close my cell phone and forget about the message, a slam on my desk surprised me enough for me to accidently press the send button. I quickly look up and stared at my teacher in disbelief.

"Takamachi, there's only 5 minutes until the end of class. So I won't take your cell phone away but I don't want to see if again, understand?"

I nodded and placed the cell phone back into my skirt pocket. I can't believe the jerk scared me enough to press the send button! Well… I guess I should go home then. I said I would avoid Fate anyway, didn't I?

* * *

**[Fate]**

There's only 5 minutes until the end of class, I do hope Chrono doesn't see me first before I make it to the roof or he'll drag me home. As the teacher droned on and on about something on nouns and sentences, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, signaling that I had received a text message. I guess I'll wait until end of class to take a look at it. I'm lucky about my decision too as the teacher suddenly picked on me to read some text from the textbook.

I got to the third line of the text and the bell rung. Finally, the end of the school day! Everyone started packing up their stuff as the teacher said something about safety and left. I also packed my books into my bag and then took a look at my cell phone. The text message was from Nanoha. When I read it, I suddenly felt rage coming to me for not much of a reason at all.

"_Sorry, I won't come to the roof. Just go home."_ What a blunt message. There was not even an excuse for it.

I gripped my bag and left the classroom as quickly as I can to go to Nanoha's last class. I arrived just in time to see her leave the room.

"Takamachi Nanoha!" I remember shouting. She turned around and I ignored all the stares that turned on me after my shout.

I grabbed Nanoha's hand without thinking and dragged her away from the hallways and up the roof. Dimly in my head, there was a part of me that screamed rumors when we get to school tomorrow but I ignored it and turned myself towards Nanoha.

"What did you drag me here for? Didn't you read my text message?" Another blunt sentence, she really hates me doesn't she?

"Why are you avoiding me?" If she wants to be blunt, then I'll be blunt with her.

She looks taken aback by the question and then she walked past me, not answering my question.

"Since when have you been that blunt?" I felt annoyed at that question. I should be the one asking that question!

"Answer my question. Why are you avoiding me?" I ignored her question and asked my question more firmly this time.

"Fine, I'm not avoiding you. Didn't I already say that I've been busy?" I know immediately that it was a lie but I didn't say anything.

She must have thought I had nothing else to say as she started to walk towards the door back into the school building.

"I'm not done yet."

"Well, I am." Something in those few words made me snap. I walked past her and blocked her way to the door. Without thinking I brought my hand up and slapped her.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

It kind of hurts to say such things to Fate but if I were to avoid her, it would be the best choice. I was walking toward the door when I felt a rush of wind as Fate walked past me and blocked my way to the door. I didn't even have time to do anything when I felt a stinging on my cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at her the moment I recovered from the slap. I could taste a bit of blood as I realized that I must have bitten the inside of my mouth when she slapped me.

Gritting my teeth, I curled my left hand into a fist and punched her, letting my anger get the best of me. The force of the punch had knocked her to the ground and she glared up at me while I finally realized what I had done. I was known as the White Devil back in middle school due to getting into fights with the boys and being victorious in every one. I looked at Fate to see that my punch had made the corner of her lip split and as a result, it was bleeding.

I had hurt the one I said I'll protect. That thought went in my mind over and over again before at last fear go the better of me and I did the only thing I can think of doing. I ran, ran away from Fate. As I ran, I heard Fate call out to me but I ignored it and ran out of the school as fast as I can, running to somewhere that I can't remind myself of Fate.

* * *

A/N 2: I think I'll add a signaler on chapter 1 too, just when I remember to. Anyway thank you all for reading and the reviews too. Thank very much, thank very much. I don't really have anything to say here too I guess. Ah, maybe just I don't have a beta therefore there would be grammar mistakes just like all the other stuff I've written.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's the same over and over. I still don't own MSLN.

A/N 1: This chapter's point of view is from Fate only.

* * *

Damn it! Why did I let her run away?! Fate Testarossa you big idiot! You shouldn't have slapped her no matter how frustrated you felt in the first place! You big, big stupid idiot!

A part of me seriously wants to simply bang my head on the wall and be done with it. I need to go after Nanoha, if I don't who knows what kind of trouble she'd get into with that state of hers. Wobbly, I stood up but it must have been because the adrenaline that was present before wore off or something and I found my legs weak. I would have plowed back down onto the ground had someone not supported me just in time.

"A-Arisa? What are you doing here?" That was a stupid question. I had practically shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear us down there.

"I wonder who it was that shouted 'Takamachi Nanoha' downstairs and then dramatically dragged her away." She helped me steady myself before staring at my slightly bruised cheek.

"She activated her 'White Devil' mode? To hit even you, you must have done something." She handed me her handkerchief which I gratefully used to wipe the blood from my lip.

"I-I slapped her out of frustration…" I casted my eyes onto the floor, not knowing what to do now that Nanoha must have gone far away by now.

"You still have to find her right? I saw her on my way up. Really, even if you're wrong for slapping her, that punch seems a bit harsh on you. That idiot…" Arisa started back down the stairs and I followed her.

"Where's Suzuka?" I noted that Suzuka didn't come to the roof nor was she waiting for us anywhere.

"I told her to follow Nanoha. You know how that idiot gets when she's like that." I nodded.

Of course I know, back in middle school, people especially the guys would tease me because of the fact that I was an orphan that was adopted into the Harlaown family. Sometimes the teasing gets really bad to the point that the boys would throw stuff at me and all that. It was Nanoha who stood up for me at that time. It was ironical that at that time, her relationship with her family was for some reason bad thus her moods weren't all that good too. I asked her once why she had stood up for me and her answer still confuses me. She had said _"To protect the one I love."_

"Earth to Fate, don't start dreaming on me. I still need to you think of the places Nanoha would be." Arisa said to me and her cell phone rang right after she finished the sentence.

She could be at Hayate's. She does like to fight with Vita. Oh wait, Hayate should be busy today that's why Nanoha hung out with us during lunch. Honestly, I don't really know much about the places Nanoha would go.

"Earth to Fate, You're still alive right?! Suzuka just called and said she seem to have lost Nanoha since she couldn't run as fast as that idiot. Now it's up to you to find her and get a hold of her." I nodded again but I totally have no idea where to start.

* * *

"Fate… Fate! Your cell phone is ringing!" I looked at Arisa blankly before I realized that my cell phone was indeed ringing.

"It's from Hayate." I told my blonde haired friend before picking up the call.

"Fate-chan, Nanoha… She… There's…!" It seemed like she didn't know how to say what she wants to say at all but since she mentioned Nanoha, I have a bad feeling about this.

"H-Hold on Hayate, what is it? Something happened to Nanoha?" By this time, I have put the call on loud speaker so Arisa can listen too.

"Momoko-san called me just now to ask for Nanoha since she didn't go home even though school ended some time ago. I don't suppose you know where she is, do you?" Well, that explains it. That silly is playing missing.

"We've been looking for her for the past few hours too. Well… Something happened but never mind about that. Do you think you know where she is?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't call you, Fate-chan…" Way to go, your name should be idiot from now on instead of Fate.

"Why don't we go ask the bunch of people that used to always challenge Nanoha into fights? They might know where she would hang out." Arisa suggested.

"Done that also, I had Signum ask. I can't really think of anymore ideas to find her so I thought Fate-chan might know." Hayate seems to have been looking for Nanoha for some time also… I wonder just when did Momoko-san called her.

"If Hayate doesn't know then how do I know what other places that Nanoha can go to?" I really don't know. Where could she be?

"Has Nanoha avoided you so much that you don't remember the fact that the two of you hang out together so often that sometimes you two disappear to a place we never know about?" A place even our friends don't know about…

Ah! That place…!

* * *

A/N2: Well this chapter was rather a failure. I was typing half of this short chapter and then got a block. Let's hope it clears soon and the story can get on with it. I'm totally not satisfied with this chapter but I thought it was about time I'd update the story to let readers know that I'm still alive and that I'm not abandoning this story. Lastly, yes I know this chapter totally doesn't make much sense. Sorry for such a crappy chapter! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own MSLN nor do I own the other things featured in this fic other than the idea.

**

* * *

**

**[Nanoha]**

Just what am I doing…? You're such an idiot Takamachi Nanoha! It shouldn't matter what she does to you! Why in the world did you decide to let your emotions take over and punch her like that, you idiot Nanoha!

Then again, maybe it was a good thing. I mean, I wanted to stay away from her anyway so if she hates me now, it might not be such a bad thing.

Dammit, these tears have to stop. Why does it hurt so much just at the thought she'll hate me? Is this what it means to be in love?

I swiped at the seemingly endless tears with my right hand while my left hand gripped the railing tighter. Alas, I gave up in wiping the tears from my eyes and slowly sank to the floor. I didn't know what I wanted to do. Half of me want to run to her and apologize to her and say that I love her. Another half is screaming at me to not give in and reminding me that this is what I had originally wanted.

It hurts. It hurts really badly as if someone had ripped my heart out, bashed it and then stuffed it back into my chest.

"Nanoha!"

Why did I just imagine that she called my name?

"Nanoha!!"

I must be going crazy.

"NANOHA!!!"

So close… She sounded so close.

"I know you can hear me, Nanoha!"

I looked up and saw her in front of me.

* * *

**[Fate]**

She has to be there if she's nowhere else. That's the only place she would go to when something is bothering her. Please God, let her be there!

As I ran down the street in the direction of that place I felt memories flash by me. Even though they flashed by me in less than a few seconds, I can see them all clearly. She was there crying while I was there practicing singing.

The first time I met her.

She wasn't that far from me then. Sat there curled up in a ball, her sobs were soft but I somehow heard it or maybe I felt it, I don't know but I knew she was there when she started crying. I immediately stopped singing then and went over to her, asked her what was wrong.

She answered through her sobs and hiccups that she had separated from her mother. I didn't know what came over me since I didn't like to sing in front of people other than my older twin sister Alicia but I liked singing and so… I sang to her.

The lyrics to that part of the song when she starts to stop crying were burned into my mind.

**_hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomare souna egao no ura no shinjitsu ni _**

Yes, her sobs had turned into quiet hiccups.

**_yawaraka na ai boku ga todokeni yukuyo_**

She had finally stopped crying by the time I got to the middle of that verse.

**_furetara koware souna nukumori ga ima kako wo hanare afure dasu_**

It was then that she had started talking to me. She even told me her name.

**_zutto soba ni irukara kanashii kage ni madowanai de_**

Her name was… Takamachi Nanoha.

* * *

Maybe it was then that I started to feel something for her yet I was too naïve to know what it was. That doesn't matter anymore. If she really was there, I will tell her. I will tell her that I love her even if her reaction to it would be bad, disgusted, whatever.

Finally, I arrived at the place I guessed Nanoha would be at. The bridge in this city that connected a lake from one end to the other. I had loved it here when I was young. I often come here to practice singing ever since my mother had taken my older twin sister with her when my parents divorced. Maybe it was because I think if I sing here, my sister would hear it no matter where she was. It was on such a day that I met Nanoha.

Looking around the place, it was empty as usual except for one spot. In the middle of the bridge was someone with long brown hair tied in a side ponytail. I released a relieved sigh as I saw her but I also felt my heart constrict as I realized that she was crying. Something came over me and I called out to her.

Once, twice, three times but she didn't answer me. After the fourth time though, she looked up at me. I smiled crookedly at her as her puffy red eyes stared at me as if I wasn't really there and that she was imagining things. Matter of fact, I think she really didn't believe it that I'm really in front of her.

"I've been looking all over for you."

I heard myself say as I sank to the floor to be on the same level as her. She continued to stare at me and it made me a bit uncomfortable but there was nothing I can do about that. She only moved when I lifted a hand in an attempt to caress her cheek. She shied away from me and it hurt yet I tried my best to ignore it. Right now I have something more important to do that to care for the pain that I feel.

Then she finally spoke.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

"Get away from me."

I heard myself say as my brain finally settled on the fact that it really was Fate in front of me and that it wasn't my imagination.

"I… I don't want to see you."

I said as I turned away from her. I slowly got up from my spot and with my back still towards her, I was wondering whether I should run or should I wait until she leaves. My mind then came to one decision. I began to walk away.

**_yuki ga maichiru yozara _**

I hear her beginning to sing. This seems a bit familiar.

**_futari yori soi migeta_**

I heard this song before. When was it?

**_tsunagaru te to te no nukumori ha _**

I wanted to run but something isn't letting me. Why?

**_totemo yasashikatta _**

She paused and I almost turned around and tell her to continue. Then she began again with even more emotion in her voice as if she was telling me something with this song.

**_awai orudoburu no kumo ma ni kiete iku deshou  
eien he to tsuduku hazu no ano yakusoku_**

Just what is she trying to say?

**_anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
itsuno ma ni ka fukuramu ima ijou no yume ni kitsu kazu ni _**

I never heard this part before. Is this about her? Me?

**_donna toki mo doko ni iru toki demo_**

She continues with a stronger voice.

**_tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimete ite _**

Is this song sung for me?

**_jounetsu ga nichijou ni somaru to shite mo _**

How can I be sure?

**_anata he no kono omoi ha subete _**

**_owari na donai to shinjiteiru _**

Tears came to my eyes again but it wasn't of sadness this time.

**_anata dake zutto mitsumete iru no_**

I turned around to look at her. She also had tears in her eyes but for what, I do not know.

* * *

A/N: Ooookay! I'm sure you all have waited long enough. Thank for reading and congratulations to self for finally writing something. This chapter presents you with two sets of lyrics which I used bold and italic to separate them. If you guess one is Innocent Starter and the other is Shin Ai by Mizuki Nana, then you are right! Here's a cookie for those who guessed right. Also the two songs are not mine and belong to whoever that owns them, really if I did own them I wouldn't just be a rapid Mizuki Nana fan. The song parts of this fic were actually decided when I did a simple outline for this fic. But seriously, I don't know how to write a songfic and in the end I feel like I used too many breaks but I hope you enjoyed it. And again last but not least, I apologize for any grammar, spelling or something mistakes and if this chapter was also not good then I also apologize for that. Well then thank you for reading again and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN

* * *

**[Fate]**

Tears sprang to my eyes when Nanoha started walking away. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I do best, I sang. I sang the song that I've been practicing for a while already. That was before Nanoha had started to avoid me. I still hadn't finished remembering the song so I only sung the first part of it. I'm sure Nanoha would think this song sounds familiar. I sung half of this first part to her before. I had thought to use this song as courage and when I finish learning it then I'll confess to her but it seem like I sang it to her much earlier than that.

"D-Don't run away, please."

I didn't know what to say other than that. I stood there and rubbed the tears from my eyes with my palm. It was then that I felt her hands on my wrists and they brought my hands away from my face. To tell the truth I nearly jerked back at the sudden contact and felt a blush making its way to my cheeks.

I must have looked like a fool. I would say a mess of tears that's running down my cheeks and also a blush. It's not like I can help it. It's a natural reaction I get whenever Nanoha touches me.

Then I heard her laugh. It wasn't mockingly or anything but maybe it was my face.

"Fate-chan looks funny."

I felt a smile tug at my lips but it wasn't because her laugh was contagious even though I would laugh if I didn't notice what she had just done.

"You finally said my name."

* * *

[**Nanoha]**

I immediately dropped her hands when she said that. I even took a few steps back and thought of running away but she was faster. This time she grabbed my hand and held on tightly. I probably had lost myself in the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm me. Yes that's what made me stay. That's all.

"Please, let go of me."

She didn't say anything back but instead she held my hand even more tightly as if she was afraid that I would disappear.

"Please… let… go of me."

I'm hesitating. Why am I hesitating?

"If you want me to let you go… Hit me. If not then please believe me when I say I love you."

Hit her? I can't… Not when it hurts so much when I did it before. But she just confessed didn't she or is it something else. I… I can't tell.

* * *

**[Fate]**

I… Just confessed to her. I'm positive now that even the tips of my ears are red. They feel hot after all. I could feel that Nanoha is denying what I just said. She's stubborn after all. Without giving her a chance to say anything even if she seem like she was about to, I pulled her towards me and wrapped one hand around her, the other went to the back of her head and pushed it down to my shoulder. Then I whispered to her.

"Believe me when I say I love you. Not as a friend. I'm in love with you."

She jerked back at that but she was still standing very close to me.

"N-No, please… Don't say things that you don't mean."

Just why doesn't she believe me?

"What do you mean things I don't mean? I… I meant every word that I just said."

I don't know why I'm feeling a bit of anger welling up in me. Maybe it's because she doesn't believe me when I said that I loved her. Then she laughed. It was a hollow mocking laugh this time. I feel my heart drop then. What must I do to make her believe me?

"You're just saying that to comfort me. Did you know? This is the place where we first met. Those days back then, I didn't particularly like my mother because she's always fawning over my siblings while I'm just supposed to follow in their shadow. But you Fate, you showed me that it might not be so bad after all since you were always there to cheer me up with your singing. That… That was when I fell for you."

Did I hear her right? She feels the same way I do? I… There have to be a way to show her that what I said was not because of sympathy since I didn't know she feels the same way until just now.

* * *

**[Nanoha]**

There. I said it. I officially confessed to her. It's not that I don't want to believe her. It's just that I don't want her to regret it when she finds someone that she really loves. With that… It should be enough.

"Why can't you just believe me?"

It was the last thing I heard her say before she pulled me around and towards her. I didn't even have any chance to react when she lowered her head a little and caught my lips with hers. I stood there with thousands of thoughts running through my mind but none of it really stayed except one. Her lips were soft and her kiss is shy, innocent and gentle just like her.

I didn't know how long has passed with us standing there in that simple kiss but when she finally break it, I could see that she's blushing rather hard. I'd say she would be the reddest tomato there is.

"Wi-will you believe me now?"

I blinked once. No I think it was twice. But after that, my face felt really, really hot.

"N-Nanoha…?"

"Fate-chan is an idiot."

"E-Ehhh?!"

I pulled her down to me and gave her the hottest kiss I can give to her.

**Shin Ai End

* * *

**

A/N: S-so… It's the end. Yes that's it. –Scratches cheek lightly- That was… rather short. I don't know what to say. I constantly smile to myself when I typed the words down but when I read it as a whole it felt odd. By the way to clear some things up I guess I'll use this part to explain it.

1. The place where Nanoha and Fate first met in this story is the same place in the anime where Fate finally called Nanoha's name at the end first season therefore yes, it's the bridge.

2. I guess you can say Nanoha was rather OOC in this story so here's a little background. At first I didn't intend to do that but then I suddenly thought "Why not have Nanoha be a little rebellious or maybe was rebellious." So the idea came from there. Then the part about the younger Nanoha getting into fights often is kind of like she wants some release from the pressure that builds in her from trying to stay out of the way of her family while at the same time trying to get attention from them. Also the idea about Nanoha disliking her mother was probably from when I thought "What would Nanoha be like if she grew up in a different family situation where her parents (mother in particular) fawns over her siblings and always thought that Nanoha was like a shadow therefore nothing was expected of her.

Well I guess that's it. I don't know anymore to explain and really number 2 didn't really make sense to me other than I see a bunch of questions that popped up to me when I made a simple outline of this story. Also I finally reuploaded chapter 1 with the name signaler. Last but not least, thank you all for reading and for the reviews! This probably won't be the last time you'll see me unless my ideas run out I think...


End file.
